1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular electronics. Molecular assemblies having a variety of electronic and optoelectronic applications are disclosed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of advances have recently been made in the field of molecular electronics. It has been established that it is possible to fabricate individual molecules or molecular-scale devices that perform functions identical or comparable to functions performed by current microcircuit devices. Individual molecules have been shown to function as diodes and to conduct and switch electric current as well as store information.
Recently, negative differential resistivity and signal storage effects have been demonstrated in molecular monolayers. These effects are of great interest because they point to the possibility of molecular-scale electronic devices. The proposed mechanism for the negative differential mobility and/or molecular signal storage involves charge transport and/or charge storage in single molecules or groups of similar or identical molecules. Donhauser, Z. J., et al, Sci. 292, 2303-2307 (2001); Seminario, J. M., et a., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 122, 3015-3020 (2000). More generally, it has been taught that so-called electron barrier-well-barrier molecular structures or more complex combinations of electron barriers and wells can be used to provide a range of useful molecular devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,475,341 is directed to sub-nanoscale electronic systems and devices. This patent provides thin film barrier-well-barrier molecules between contact pads. U.S. Pat. No. 5,589,692 is also directed to sub-nanoscale electronic systems and devices. This patent provides devices having a well, multiple barriers, and molecular conductor chains. U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,200 is directed to a process for manufacturing sub-nanoscale electronic devices comprising polymeric conductors. In particular, it is taught that the electron barriers and wells are created by the specific molecular configuration used and that the charge transport and/or storage occurs on individual molecules.
There are inherent limitations in current microelectronic technology in commerce today. Although solid state and silicon based microelectronics has advanced markedly in recent years, there are, for example, limits to the number of transistors that can be placed on a silicon integrated circuit. Commercial transistors are orders of magnitude larger than molecular scale devices. In order to continue the current rate of growth in computing speed which will soon reach its theoretical limits, molecular scale devices will have to be developed.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide molecular devices suitable for electronic applications.
It is another object of the invention is to provide molecular devices suitable for optoelectronic applications.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide molecular scale devices that perform logic or memory functions that involve proton or ion movement.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention and equivalents thereof, are achieved by molecular scale devices for electronic or optoelectronic utilization.